


taking it slow

by Rayoislife



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayoislife/pseuds/Rayoislife
Summary: "I didn't know you had another sister. I thought it was just you and Jill." Tank commented, picking up a picture from the mantle. "What's her name?"Johnny always thought a million thoughts would come racing through his mind if he was ever in a situation like this. Instead, his mind went helplessly blank and he simply stared at Tank with wide, panicked eyes as his heart rate kicked up.--OR: forced coming out because thanks dad.
Relationships: Tank Grunt/Johnny Smith
Kudos: 3





	taking it slow

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this author has no idea how long it takes to get hormones or top or how it all works since my family is a bunch of transphobes so just roll with it. It's just meant to be a little fic.

Johnny always thought he'd have time to come out in his own way to Tank. He knew it would be difficult for the other teen to accept at first given his upbringing, but he hadn't been prepared for Tank to be kicked out of his father's house and have to move in with them on such short notice. So, he was completely unprepared for Tank to be inspecting the family pictures on the following Saturday after being kicked out and he was certainly unprepared for Tank to ask about them though he knew he only had himself to blame for not coming out sooner. But their relationship was still new and the only other person outside of his family he had come out to had been Ophelia. 

"I didn't know you had another sister. I thought it was just you and Jill." Tank commented, picking up a picture from the mantle. "What's her name?"

Johnny always thought a million thoughts would come racing through his mind if he was ever in a situation like this. Instead, his mind went helplessly blank and he simply stared at Tank with wide, panicked eyes as his heart rate kicked up. 

"That's Alexis," Johnny's dad was the one to answer the question, coming in from trimming the bushes. Johnny both loved and hated that his dad could so easily answer that question. 

"Oh," Tank responded, placing the picture back down with care. "Is she in college?" 

Johnny wanted to vomit and he met his dad's eyes, shaking his head slightly. He needed to be the one to tell Tank and he didn't want his dad to bear witness to the fallout. "Um, no," he answered, having found his voice at last. "But it's kind of complicated." 

Luckily, Paul had gotten good at taking cues from his children and went back out through the back door presumably to start the grill for hotdogs. 

"Kind of complicated how?" Tank asked, turning to his boyfriend and away from the family photos on display. "Did she… die?" He asked, his voice gentle in a way that it usually wasn't. 

Johnny swallowed feeling like a lump was in his throat. "Yes and no." Oh, Watcher this was going to be harder than he anticipated. He balled his hands into fists to try to quell the shaking. "I…" He broke out into a cold sweat as he chose his next words carefully. "Used to be Alexis." He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Either a punch or a breakup and then Tank would have been kicked out for nothing. 

When only silence followed his revelation, he opened his eyes to find Tank staring at him. Slowly, those eyes traced down his body and Johnny felt sick knowing what Tank was looking for this time. He swallowed again still waiting for Tank to break the silence between them.

"How?" It was the natural follow-up question, but Tank's tone of voice had gone back to steely. Angry. Tank's arms were crossed over his chest and his stance was tense. 

"I, uh," Johnny wasn't sure how much detail Tank was wanting, but he figured that Tank would stop him when he'd heard enough. Stop him or leave. "I figured it out when I was twelve and my parents helped me get with the right therapist to medically transition. I started on testosterone not long after finding the right therapist." 

"You don't have boobs." 

"No. What had developed, I had removed with top surgery at fourteen." Johnny answered. "And before that, I wore a binder to keep them hidden." 

Tank's eyes went to Johnny's crotch and then off to the side as he blushed at being caught looking. He cleared his throat. "But you use the men's room at school." 

"Because I am a man," Johnny responded, feeling defensive and hopeless all at once. 

"No, I mean…" Tank cleared his throat again. "You've used the urinals at school." 

The tightness in Johnny's chest loosened a little at that and he nodded. "I use a packer that has a stand to pee device." 

"Oh." 

Johnny fidgeted as Tank's eyes raked over his body again. He hated being under this scrutiny. He hated he had to come out like this, but he hadn't minded his parents keeping the old pictures up. As the silence reigned over them again, Johnny could feel the weight of it. Tank was considering all of this and this could be the make or break moment for them. The silence stretched on and Johnny cleared his own throat. "So, um, are we good?" 

Tank took in a deep breath and then released it as he uncrossed his arms. His eyes sought out Johnny's and he stared in silence for what felt like an eternity more. Johnny was about to reask the question when Tank finally spoke up. "You're still Johnny so yeah, we're good." 

The tightness completely loosened at that and Johnny let out a soft, disbelieving laugh at that. He thought it would take longer for Tank to process. He thought he'd be left alone all over again. Or that Tank would out him at school. Tears came to his eyes unbidden and he wiped at his eyes.

"Hey," Tank's voice was softer and he approached carefully before wrapping his arms around Johnny. "What's wrong?"

Johnny hid his face in Tank's neck and shook his head as the tears continued falling. "I thought you would hate me." 

"Is that why you didn't tell me?" 

Johnny considered the question and then nodded slowly. "I was afraid of your reaction. You were already having problems with your sexuality."

Tank squeezed Johnny gently. "I'm still processing it and I'll probably bug you with a lot of other questions later, but I don't hate you for being you." 

Johnny laughed softly. "I'm ok with that."


End file.
